


We'll Always End Up Here

by dontcryMasha



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Hotels, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, One Shot, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcryMasha/pseuds/dontcryMasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some crap I did with Cockles. It's so short that any decent description would ruin it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always End Up Here

“Maybe some sort of mistake?”

Jensen looked down at the plastic card keys that the hotel clerk had just set in front of him. One room for them both.

“I’m sorry,” said the clerk. “That’s what we had reserved.”

“Could I get another room instead?” asked Jensen. He looked over his shoulder quickly at a very oblivious Misha, fumbling through his luggage on one of the lobby chairs. The clerk clacked a few keys on her keyboard and shook her head sympathetically “Sorry,” she said. “We’re booked full tonight.”

“Well, what can you do?” Jensen sighed. There were worse things in the world, like having to share a room with your fellow actor who just happened to have read fanfiction between your on screen characters to you the night before. Oh, wait…  
Jensen took the keys and hoisted his suitcase up off the floor. “Hey Misha,” he said. “Let’s go.”

“Almost, almost,” Misha huffed as he tried to stuff everything back into the bag. He had made a real mess trying to find something. Once it was done he ran up to Jensen and grinned real wide. “Okay, done.”

“What were you doing?”

“I forgot shampoo, can you believe that?”

“Just use the little ones in the room.”

They started walking to the elevators now.

“Right,” said Misha. “And destroy my scalp with who-knows-what kinds of chemicals? Mmmm.”

Jensen called the elevator and the doors opened up. They went inside and he hit the 3. Misha held his hand out.

“What?” asked Jensen.

“My key. You picked up the one for my room too, right?”

“Yeah, they put us in the same one,” Jensen said quickly. He showed the two keys in one envelope.

“Whaaat…” Misha scrunched up his face and frowned. “I thought we specifically had two?”

“I thought so, too.”

The steel doors pulled open and they both walked out. Room 317 was near the end of the hallway. Jensen stuck the card key into it and opened up the room. “It could be worse, though,” he said.

Misha went in first and immediately turned around to face Jensen. “Oh like, what? We could have one bed?”

“Yeah, exactly,” said Jensen. But when he also went inside he realized that there was, in fact, only one bed. “Well that’s awkward.”

“Yeah definitely,” Misha said, clearing his throat. He put his suitcase on top of the dresser along the wall and went right back to rummaging through it, while Jensen…

just…

stood there and looked at the bed. It was big, at least. The whole room was. The dresser had a big vanity, and there was a large closet that actually had real coat hangers. Of course it had to have a whirlpool tub stuck right in the corner. Of course. And the sofa had to be short enough to make sleeping on it impossible. Of course.

“Still haven’t found your shampoo?” Jensen asked.

“No,” Misha replied with a hurt sigh. “My scalp’s getting itchy just thinking about it.”

“Just use mine.”

Misha pressed his lips together and looked at Jensen with wide eyes. “Eco-friendly only,” he said sassily.

“Suit yourself.”

“I’ll just run out to a CVS and pick something up.”

“Now?” Jensen asked. He finally managed to put his luggage down on the sofa and began to pick out his toiletries.

“I’m gonna have to take a shower before I go to sleep. No way around that. I can’t sleep with this airplane funk on me. Unlike _someone_.”

“The sass on you,” Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you’ve just noticed?” Misha laughed. He checked for his wallet then went right back to the door.

“Woah, woah! You aren’t actually going now?” Jensen asked.

“What did I just say?”

“Come on, Misha. That’s crazy. It’s almost 2am.”

“I’m a big boy, I can handle it,” Misha said with a giggle. “Besides, I have my angelblade.”

Jensen dashed up from the sofa with a bottle of his shampoo in his hands. “Seriously. Just use mine. One little shower with this isn’t going to deplete the o-zone layer, I promise.”

Misha made a pouty face but ultimately gave in. He snatched the bottle of whatever fucking high-end hair product Jensen was packing and slumped off to the shower. “I’ll be right baaaack.”

“Right,” Jensen said, chuckling to himself. _What a child_ , he thought.

And of course Misha was in there forever. When the water turned on he let out a squeal, and a few more whimpers from what Jensen assumed to be the temperature changing or getting soap in his eyes or whatever. In the meantime Jensen had cracked into the minifridge and made himself comfortable on the bed, watching some bad evening TV with a beer in his hand. Anything that could take his mind off of the sheer awkwardness they were stuck in the middle of. But no matter what he did, he still went back to Misha saying, “Oh, this is cute though. Our fans write such cute stuff.”

Finally Misha came out and he was just wearing a towel. Not a big deal for Jensen to see Misha nearly naked, but today it just wasn’t helping. He kept his eyes on the TV instead, but Misha kept walking by for God knows what reason.

“Can you just get dressed and sit down?” Jensen groaned.

“I put your shampoo back.”

“Thanks.”

Misha returned to his suitcase and started taking all of his clothes out. He laid everything on the dresser and kept pawing through them. That fluffy white towel hanged precariously on his mega booty, real low and emphasizing that yummy curve.

“What are you doing?” asked Jensen.

Misha sighed. “I don’t know what to wear.”

“What, tomorrow?”

“No, now. To sleep.”

“Just whatever.”

“But I usually sleep naked.”

Jensen almost choked on his beer. Why, Misha, why?! Because he’s Misha, of course. _Of course_.

“Just wear anything,” Jensen blurted out quickly. His face felt hot.

“I don’t wanna be irritated or overheated or anything, you now? Ugh.”

“You’re such a woman,” said Jensen, but that _really_ didn’t help. Misha shook his head, took up some kind of outfit and disappeared into the bathroom with it. A minute or so later he came out in a t-shirt and briefs.

“When I said anything,” Jensen inhaled sharply. “I really hoped you wouldn’t do that.”

“What?” Misha asked, looking innocent. “Nothing you haven’t seen before. Nothing everyone hasn’t seen before.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But?”

_Butt…_

Jensen finished his beer and set it on the nightstand. He had to stop himself before he said something else stupid. By making it an issue, it seemed suspicious.

“But I’m just going to try and sleep, so, yeah. So we’re done. Right?”

“Right,” Misha agreed. He went to the other side of the bed and slid beneath the covers.

“Probably best to not tell anybody about the room mix up,” said Jensen. He pulled the sheets up to his shoulders and turned to face the window.

“It’d give our fans a run for their money, wouldn’t it?” Misha jabbed. He laughed a little but Jensen just stared, wide eyed, blushing hard.

“Let’s leave our fans out of this,” he mumbled.

“I can live with that.”

“Cool. I set my alarm for 7.”

“Great.”

“Night, Misha.”

“Sleep well.”

“Will do.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Oh, no, no.

Boner?

Now?!

Seriously?!?

Jensen squeezed his thighs together at the sudden flux of blood, feeling totally humiliated by it. Stupid body! Stupid Misha! Stupid sexy Misha!

“What’re you doing?” Misha asked quietly.

“Trying to sleep,” Jensen answered in a small voice.

“Why are you moving so much?”

Jensen’s whole body locked up. In the middle of his hot confusion, he had let his hand go down to his crotch and pull at the bulge. “I’m not,” he retorted.

“Yeah-huh like hell you are.”

“Im not.”

Misha slid closer to Jensen on the bed. Jensen closed his eyes real tight. _Go, go away_ , he thought, blushing hard. But the movement of the sheets grew closer until he could almost feel Misha’s breath on his neck.

“Are you touching yourself?” Misha asked. Those fucking words were devastating to Jensen. He really had to go there?

“Of course not,” Jensen said. “That would be fucked up.”

“Hey, I know fucked up and that’s not too fucked up.”

Jensen released his hand. He tried to collect his thoughts but his thoughts were nothing but Misha’s butt.

“Can we not?” Jensen asked.

“Not what?”

“Can we not make this worse than it already is?”

“What?”

“The room, the fandom, the everything. It’s weird, I’m sorry.”

Misha nodded. “Yeah, okay. I understand.”

He backed off of Jensen just slightly. They settled into the sheets a little more comfortably and fell quiet for a couple minutes. There was an elephant in the room and they both knew it. Misha inhaled real deep and said, “I thought you were a better actor than that.”

“Huh? What?”

Blue eyes laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

“About what? I mean yeah, I know I am but what are you talking about now?”

Misha’s hand went right onto Jensen’s shoulder. It was a touch he knew well, but like this? It was electrifying.

“I saw your face when I was going through those stories,” Misha continued. Jensen couldn’t respond. “And I saw your reaction to the room. And me getting dressed. And everything. Come on.”

“I don’t k now what you’re talking about.”

Misha leaned over to Jensen now, snuck real close to his face and put a kiss on the freckled cheek. “ _Boop_!” he whispered.

Jensen let out a long, shaky breath and turned his head to face Misha. He saw the outline of his jaw in the dark room.

“You like that, right?” Misha teased.

“Maybe.”

“What about this?” He leaned in for a second kiss, but this time it was on his lips. Jensen sighed and fell into it. He grabbed Misha around the waist and hugged him real close as they kissed. Misha squealed into his grasp and held him back. Then Jensen just toppled him and pushed Misha on his back and into the pillows. Misha's hands gripped into Jensen's back, pulled at the fabric.

Jensen pulled away and just kept his nose pressed to Misha's. He glared at him with hungry eyes. "Yeah, you're right," he remarked. "I am a better actor than that."

"Mmmm," Misha groaned. "Good tease, though."

Jensen rocked his hips into Misha's and sighed, kissing the man a few more times on the lips. "Fuck," he whispered. "Fucking fuck, man."

"What?"

"It's fucking wrong."

"But how does it feel?"

Jensen paused for a moment. His cock rubbed up against the erection behind Misha's briefs. "Still wrong," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jensen sighed. "It does, but...ugh...I don't know."

"Maybe just fuck me and move on?" Misha suggested with a grin, but Jensen wasn't as amused.

"I don't know if I can do that," he said sadly. "I don't know."

Defeated by his morals, he slid off of Misha and sat up on his knees. "God, I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay," Misha said. "Maybe we can just write it off as uh, ummm, hmmm...I dunno either."

Jensen laid back down on the bed and sighed once more. He hugged Misha again and pulled him to his chest. "Just spoon," he said.

"I can live with that," Misha said with a smile. He rubbed his butt up against Jensen's dick and sighed happily, then he looked back and they kissed again. "But we'll be here again someday."

"I know," Jensen said. "We always will be."

* * *

The three of them went into the elevator and the doors closed in. Jared clicked 2 and Jensen hit 4.

“What about you?” Jared asked Misha.

“Um, we’re both on 4.”

“Oh, okay.”

Jensen and Misha exchanged quick glances while Jared just smiled at the doors. The elevator stopped at 3 and Jared got off. “Alright guys, see you bright and early.”

“See ya,” said Jensen. Misha just nodded. The doors closed and they remained silent until they arrived at the fourth floor.

“Keys?” Misha asked.

“Yep.”

“Under the radar?”

“Yep.”

They headed off down the hall and stopped at 403. Jensen took out the key card and swiped it through the door. “After you,” he said, and Misha went ahead in. The door closed on them and Jensen locked it, also latched the chain. They set down their luggage and Misha turned to Jensen, smiling.

“So?”

“Soooo…”

It hadn’t even been talked about, but in an instant they were in each other’s arms. Jensen pulled Misha close and their lips locked in a long awaited kiss. Hands groped and squeezed at their bodies wantonly. Jensen pulled away and smiled at Misha with a warm, hungry grin. “Oh, Misha…”

“Yeah?”

“Why do I have to feel like this?”

“I dunno. But you enjoy it, don’t you?” Misha ran his hands underneath the front of Jensen’s shirt and touched his chest. “’Cause I do.”

“I really can’t run from it,” said Jensen. “Every time I try to tell myself it’s wrong or it’s weird, I just think about you, you, you.”

“Me, too.”

They kissed again, hotter this time. Jensen’s hands pressed onto Misha’s back and brought them closer and closer.

“Enough of this,” Jensen bellowed, yanking Misha off of his lips. He grappled the shorter man and tossed him onto the bed. Misha looked delighted. His legs instinctively pulled up to his chest, spreading just a little. Jensen looked at him hungrily.

“Want me?” Misha teased.

“Yes.” Jensen climbed up on top of him and pulled Misha’s pants down, underwear and all. His cock was hard but he bypassed it and brought his hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks for Jensen to see. A warm welcome. “I want you bad.”

“Then take me,” said Misha. Jensen nodded and mounted the man, not before pulling his own dick out. He pressed the head against the hole and Misha gasped. “You’re so big,” he moaned.

“Mmhmmm.”

Jensen held Misha’s face in his hands and placed sweet, tender kisses on his lips one after the other. Misha closed his eyes and murmured with delight.

They were both prepared for this. All it took was a knowing glance, and they were able to get the same room and bring everything they needed. They trusted each other enough to go without a condom, but Jensen still had a little packet of lubricant in his pocket. “Right?” he said, grinning, as he tore off the tiny plastic tip and smeared it around his fingers.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Misha remarked in a breathy voice.

Jensen’s fingers rolled down to Misha’s needy ass and slid over the hole. It was hungry. It was ready. Jensen let a lean finger pry inside and Misha immediately bucked his hips up. “Nnnngghh,” he moaned. “More…”

A second finger wound inside, separating a bit as he went. Misha’s hands clawed their way around Jensen’s torso and latched onto his back. It was getting hot and sticky already and they both wanted more. Too long had they gone exchanging awkward glances, knowing they needed each other but too weirded out to admit it. Wives, kids, morals, you name it; their affection was there and they teased each other about it often, but deep inside they knew it wasn’t a joke.

“J-Jensen,” Misha moaned, rocking his hips to make the fingers slide further into him. “So good…”

“Yeah? You like this?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Want more?”

“Yessss…”

“Want my dick?”

“Yes! Ugh! Jensen, just fuck me!”

Jensen pulled his fingers out and took his dick now, first jerking for a moment before he prodded it against Misha’s hole. Misha arched his back and groaned needy. “FUCK ME!”

“It’s coming, it’s coming…” Jensen grinned wide as his cock began to make its way inside. Misha’s legs squeezed around Jensen’s waist, so wanton and so desperate. Feeling Jensen inside him, _finally,_ was such a relief. So many nights did he stay up late, playing with himself and imagining Jensen’s hands instead. Perfection.

“Take it, Misha,” Jensen grunted, thrusting inside his friend now. Misha’s eyes fluttered as his deepest fantasy was coming true before him. They grabbed at each other and breathed heavy, pushing and stretching, groaning and grunting, so full of energy and desire that it could only be described as _beautiful_.

“Ohhh…Ohhh…Jensen…fuck me…”

Misha’s soft moans echoed through the room, each one following a squeal of the bedframe. Jensen’s body pounded and pounded into Misha, hitting all the right spots for both of them. Then, in a sudden fury of increased passion, they kissed hotly, smearing saliva around and nipping and their lips. Jensen moaned real loud into Misha’s mouth as his orgasm overwhelmed them. Misha cried in a high pitched voice, breathy, wanton, tossing his head back and away from Jensen’s face to call out from his climax now. So sweaty, so sexy, so right, _so good_.

Drenched in cum and sweat, the men collapsed together in a heap of happiness. Jensen took Misha’s hand and squeezed the fingers. They both smiled. “Good,” Jensen whispered.

“Mmm I’d say.”

Jensen sighed. He kissed Misha on the nose. “Fuck,” he said.

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Mmmm sure that’s not just Dean talking?”

“Shut up,” Jensen said, rolling his eyes.

“Heh. I’m teasing, I’m teasing. I love you, too.”

Jensen winced. It felt stranger when he heard Misha say it. But it was nice. “So this is it, right? We’ve finally fucked, got that off our chests.”

“Yeah,” Misha nodded.

“And no telling the wives,” Jensen added. Misha put a zipper motion across his mouth then he did the same to Jensen. They cuddled together a little more and said nothing. Oh yeah, it was gonna happen again.

 

 


End file.
